Pride
by FlyIt
Summary: Beca and Chloe get excited when Emily brings someone home for them to meet. Bechloe lovechild fluffy stuff
**A/N: So I had an idea for like one line of this one-shot and then moulded the rest around it so I'm sorry if it's terrible, but it is based on the Tumblr AU That Emily is dating a redhead. So maybe go check that out before this, or don't, but Sophie is a redhead so that makes the story make sense.**

"Babe"

"Yeah" Beca called from where she was trying to wrestle their duvet to go on their bed in the correct manner.

"Do you ever think Em is one of us?" Chloe asked

"What? A woman? I'm pretty sure that's what the doctors said when she was born, or were you to out of it to notice?" Beca joked as she moved from the side of the bed to where Chloe was standing by the door and looped her arms round her wife's waist.

"No" Chloe said as she playfully shoved Beca's shoulder "I mean…" Chloe let out a long breath, her wife's usually well timed jokes made this more awkward than it already is. "I mean do you think Em could possibly be, you know, into women"

Beca paused for a moment before letting out a small laugh, and then laughing again at Chloe's expression on her face.

"Why'd you think that?" Beca chuckled

"Well she's never really shown an interest in boys, and I know that's like a general thing to assume because everyone is different" Chloe started

"And?" Beca asked, she could tell there was something else on Chloe's mind. "C'mon Chlo I know you're thinking something in that head of yours"

"I don't want to assume anything"

"Chloe, you do realise the kid has _two_ moms, I don't think she's ever gonna be offended by it or anything like that, and plus what would the chances be" Beca let out a slight chuckle "Do you remember the time _she_ persuaded _us_ to go to that pride festival?"

"It was more you that needed the persuading" Chloe laughed

"What did you wanna say? I can tell your dying to say it" Beca joked, there was obviously something Chloe suspected about their daughter

"Do you reckon she's dating Sophie?" Chloe blurted out

"Well that took you long enough" Chloe glared at Beca "But you can ask her, in case you have forgotten a certain someone that you think is dating our daughter is coming round in roughly half an hour"

"Shoot, really that was today?"

"It was on the calendar babe" Beca turned away from Chloe and continued to attempt to make their bed.

When Emily did arrive home later that afternoon with Sophie in tow, Chloe had busied herself in the kitchen so much so that she didn't even hear the front door go, leaving Beca to answer it which was probably for the best.

"Hey Mom" Emily spoke as she entered the house and caught Beca for a quick hug

"Hiya Em" Beca muffled out through the hug. "Hiya Sophie"

"Hiya Beca" Sophie replied, being Emily's best friend mean that the girl visited the Beale-Mitchell household quite often and after much deliberation, and a lot of insistence from Chloe, called the two women by their first names rather than a form of Mrs. Beale-Mitchell

"Is Mumma busy now or?" Emily asked Beca, normally Chloe was the first one to greet Emily when she entered the house and today being the other way round threw her

"No she's not busy, just moving around like usual, you know how she is" Beca joked as they all moved into the kitchen where Chloe was standing looking rather unsure but that look cleared when she saw Emily, Sophie and Beca

"Hi baby girl" Chloe spoke softly as she hugged her daughter.

Hiya Mumma" Emily looked over at Beca to see that she was still standing there just looking at Chloe, she moved towards the door but stopped when Emily spoke again "Actually Mom I have something I need to tell you and Mumma" Beca moved over to stand next to Chloe and linked their hands, and then Beca and Chloe watched as Emily shuffled backwards a little bit to stand by Sophie, glanced at her with a smile and then did exactly the same thing as Beca and Chloe had just done. Emily then turned back to her mothers and saw the look of glee on their faces and the tears starting to gather in Chloe's eyes.

"Mom, Mumma, I'd like you to meet Sophie, _my girlfriend_ " And as soon as those two words were said Chloe shot forward and smothered the two girls in a hug which was soon joined by Beca.

A little while later after they had all sat down and talked about the whole logistics of it all, such as who asked who, when did it happen and so forth. Beca and Chloe were cuddling on the sofa while Emily and Sophie had gone to see a movie, leaving the two parents alone.

"I can't believe that actually happened" Chloe muttered "They're _actually_ dating"

"Well you know why that is, don't you?" Beca said, trying to hold in a giggle

"No why?" Chloe asked

"That's the Mitchell genes that is"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chloe questioned

"Well, you see" Beca began as she started to twirl a strand of Chloe's hair around her finger. "Us Mitchells" She placed a quick kiss on Chloe's lips "We have a thing for redheads"


End file.
